


Bugged to Death

by Hexiva



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Agender Character, Alderaan, Bugs & Insects, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hive Minded (SWTOR mission), Killiks, The Sith Inquisitor is a weirdo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/pseuds/Hexiva
Summary: The Sith Inquisitor has a fondness for bugs and insects that extends to Killiks. While trying to avoid killing any Killiks on a particular mission, they explain a little bit of their backstory to Andronikos Revel.





	

“Remind me again, why the kriff are we hiding out behind a rock in a mine full of crazy bug people instead of shooting their faces off?” Andronikos Revel asked, glancing nervously over the edge of the rock at the Killik beyond. 

“Because,” his enigmatic Sith companion said, lounging against the cave wall, “I need to recover my strength before I can use the Force to hide us from the eyes of the Killiks long enough to get to the next cage.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got that part, but why don’t we just get out there and, you know, lightsaber their heads off and then get on we our day?”

“I don’t feel like killing Killiks. They remind me of the insects back on Korriban.”

“And that’s a _good_ thing how?” Andronikos asked, incredulous.

“What’s not to like about insects?” the Sith Lord asked. 

Andronikos stared at them. “Well, there’s the bulging black eyes, the writhing maggots, the way they move like lightning the moment you look away, and, oh yeah, the fact that these ones are trying to kill us!”

“You don’t need to sell me on the virtues of insects, Andronikos,” the Sith Lord said, leaning back and crossing their arms. “I _already_ like them.”

“Why?!” Andronikos demanded. “Used to have these horrible creatures called Corellian bug snakes back where I grew up. As long as your arm, with fangs to match. I got bit by one and had to spend three days in the medbay.”

The Sith leaned back with a dreamy look in their eyes. “The slave pens on Korriban used to be infested with colonial Kyrrak spiders. Everyone was afraid of them . . . except for me. They don’t really drink blood, you see. They hunt down space roaches and floater fleas and other such vermin that feed on the slaves. I used to keep them in little jars hidden under my pillow and bring them roaches to eat. They were the only thing I had to call my own . . .” The Sith sat up and crossed their legs. “Then, one day, I took them all and let them loose in my master’s bed. They’re not normally hostile to humans, but when they feel themselves threatened, they have quite the sting . . . he died within moments.” The Sith smiled. “And that’s the story of how I became a Sith.”

Andronikos stared at them. “Is any of that true?”

The Sith shrugged. “Maybe.” They reached out and put a hand on Andronikos’s shoulder. “You needn’t look so frightened, Anronikos. After all, I don’t need to keep spiders as pets anymore. I have you!” 

Andronikos sat upright and glared. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

The Sith laughed it off. “Come on, Andronikos. I feel my energies renewed. Let’s go rescue some Imperials.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an experience I had stealthing my way through the mission Hive Mined. While hiding behind a cage, waiting for my steal power to recharge, I thought back to [an earlier conversation option](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fl_6ZVes4CY) where the Inquisitor could say "I like insects." And that's how this happened.


End file.
